Abandoned Heart
by Zhyra Camille Quintela
Summary: "I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up."  Adrian said to Rose Hathaway. Ohh my. What happens to Adrian Ivashkov when Rose leave him for Dimitri Belikov? Who will take care of him and love him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Broken Dreams

**"I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up." Adrian said to Rose Hathaway. Ohh my. What happens to Adrian Ivashkov when Rose leave him for Dimitri Belikov? Who will take care of him and love him? Well, you're about to find out Adrian Lovers.. Just wait. Our Adrian will be happy again!****

* * *

><p><strong>Cathryne POV<strong>

_"Sorry Ms. Zeklos, but we cannot accept your application here at El Aestha University for the second time. Yes you have a really outstanding record and you have recomendations from people whom I might say are very much trustworthy among all the students that have applied in this University. And based on the last time you have attended this school you have proven to me and the other faculty members that you truly are very dedicated, capable, hardworking, and outstanding. You are at the top of all your classes and the faculty members, even myself can't deny that you really have amazed us.. But I am afraid your missing from school for 2 years have disappointed all of us and well, that ruined your record dear.. And this school, having been declared as the Best of All International Universities, we cannot afford an scandal."_ Ms. Celeste Domiche, our School's Chancellor said to me slowly as if she was broken hearted.. And well she really is because from the past years that I have attended this school, she grew very fond of me and I know it hurts her to be the one saying this to me knowing this would destroy me.

_"But.. Oh please Ms. Celeste.. Please help me.. You know this it is my dream to graduate from this school.. It was my dream since I was five.."_ I pleaded to hear with tears dripping down my face. She looked at me apologetically.

_"I have tried to convince the Board dear, the Faculty even backed me up.. But nothing we said could change their judgement.. They didn't want rumors spreading.. They believed if we accept your application people might think you bought your way back to being accepted and that would scrape the University's name. And we can't let that happen.."_ She sighed..

_"Sorry CC... But if you ever need my help. In anything.. Don't hesitate to call me okay? Anytime. Whatever time of the day it is! I promise I will help you with something else since I couldn't help you with this one"_ She said the last words barely a whisper.. I know she is hurting because she couldn't help me with this one. So no matter how my crushed i was I regained all the remaining strength I could muster so I could make her feel a little bit better..

_"Oh Ms. Celeste don't cry. I'm strong remember? I can do this! You know I can right? Don't worry about me.. I am strong and very much capable. Trust me. I can do something with my life, I'l be successful."_ I said to hear my voice hoarse from crying but still held confidence in it. I knew she believed me right then for I saw her smile.. But the sad part is, I couldn't bring myself to believe my own words.

I walked out of her office after I assured her I'l be okay and promised her I'l update her with everything going on with my life. I said my goodbye to some friends and faculty members that I became fond off through the past semesters. I held my head high ignoring all the stares and whispers of the people I passed through in the halls and when I got to my car I just poured everything out until I have no more tears to shed. I decided I'l call my bestfriend, the one I know who will understand me and comfort me and be there for me, **Adrian Ivashkov**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**bored already? Oh don't give up on Little ZhyZhy yet please? I know it's a little bit boring here but you'l see! It will get better. Trust me! Please keep reading? Pretty Pretty Please? Also Review! K? Thanks ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Heart

**I DONT OWN VA. Richelle Mead does. Here comes Adrian Ivashkov :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

I came back to my room in the Ivashkov wing here in the Ski Lodge. I took a warm bath then I decided I'l dream walk to Rose tonight. Well, I'm sure she's not yet in bed right now.. So I sat on the couch changing the channel back and forth.. Sadly, I haven't found anything interesting to watch so I went to the bedroom and laid down on my bed thinking about Rose Hathaway. I think I really really like her.. Theres something about that girl that makes her different from the other girls. She is one of a kind. And her scent.. Ohh.. Then my phone started ringing distracting me from my thoughts. Wow. Good timing.. NOT! But I had no choice but to answer the damn phone because it won't stop ringing._ "Uhh this better be important"_ I said pissed off before I answered the phone._ "What do you want?"_ It came out rudely but I couldn't care less.

**Cathryne POV**

_"What do you want?"_ Adrian said. Whoa? Did I do something? Uhh. I hate it when Adrian's pissed off._ "Um.. Did I interupt you with something?"_ I whispered while trying stop myself from having another breakdown._ "Oh! Cathryne? Oh angel I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I was just in deep thoughts when you called and I didn't know it was you calling.. I'm sorry.."_ He said sounding really sorry for the tone he used on me._ "Its okay Sweetheart. I miss you so much. I want to be with you right now.."_ I said childishly like a little girl. Well I am Adrian Ivashkov's little girl so I don't care if 20 yrs old and still complaining like a baby. I like it when I complain to Adrian, he becomes so sweet when I act like I child and he gives me anything I ask for. He laughed then said _"Ohh my sweet angel, I miss you too.. I wanna cuddle with my baby girl right now. Where are you? I want to see you. Go to bed! I'm going to visit your dreams!"_ "As much as I want to see you in dreamland right now I'm still not home, I'm actually in my car right now and I just called you because I really really really need to hear your voice. Uhh!" I said getting iritated that I can't be with Adrian in the dream because I was still here at EAU's parking lot. Uhhrg!_ "Ohh.. Then hurry up and drive home baby, I really want to be with you."_ He said. Ohh how sweet.. But sadly I am 30 minutes away from my house and I know he'll eventually be bored waiting and doze to sleep. Uh._ "But my apartment is 30 minutes away from here and if I drive now you'll eventually get bored waiting and fall asleep."_ I said sadly.. _"I doubt it Angel. I miss you too much to let sleep take me before being with you."_ He said, and I was so glad he wasn't with me in person because I can feel my face getting red._ "Really? Promise Alexandr?"_ I asked. I usually call him with his second name, he too with me. _"I promise Cathryne. Now please go."_ He said. And I drove off.

**Adrian POV**

It's been 20 minutes since Cathryne and I got off the phone and I can't take the smile off of my face. I really miss her. After the two years we spent going around the world and partying with our cousins, CC had to go to EAU to reapply for College since she dropped off when I asked her if she could join me on my little trip. And well My Cathryne really loves to travel and go around the world seeing houses and all. I was thinking off when we're at France and we we're eating this delicious.. Ohh that cut me off from my reminiscing.. I havn't eaten yet. I guess I'm gonna have to cook since it's late. I cooked my food and ate it, after that I brushed my teeth and as soon as I got out of the bathroom my phone was ringing. I rushed to it and then..

**Cathryne POV**

I just got home, I cleaned my self then applied my Raspberry Vanilla Icecream Scented Lotion Adrian loved so much on me.. then I dialled his number then called him. As soon as he answered the call I said in my sexy innocent voice_ "Hideout My Alexandr.. I'll see you there"_ then I hang up.

**Adrian POV**

Cathryne hang up the phone and I was so shocked I literally didn't move or breath for like 10 seconds and it was sooooo awkward. I had never heard Cathryne use that voice ever! It took me 5 minutes before I reached her on the dream because I was too distracted with her voice echoing in my head over and over I couldn't concentrate.

THE DREAM

We're at a Cabin in the middle of the forest, it was mine and Cathryne's hideout since we were 15 and can afford to buy a land from our joint account. (Yes we had joint accouncts. We were best friends since we were five so the trust isnt a problem with the both of us.) The place was beautiful. The first floor was purely made of metal and rock the second floor has walls completely made of glass and balcony made of metal surrounds it, the third floor was made of wood, it was made that way to look like a Nipa hut, some part of the roof is made of glass so that we could gaze at the stars at night. There's only one bedroom in the Cabin and it was the whole Second floor. In the middle of the room was the King size bed it was round, soft, and well comfortable with almost ten pillows on it. The bed, the covers, the pillows, the curtains, and everything in the room were all black .. And the theme of the room is dark metalic. Everything that you'll see in the room were made to satisfy your craves for luxury.. Me and Cathryne love luxury, A lot. The kitchen and dining room were combined on the ground floor, there was a kitchen island in the middle of the kitchen which was Cathryne's favorite part of the whole Cabin. She likes cooking for me, but she like it more when I'm the one serving her. There's a mini living room in the ground floor too but it wasn't really used by me and Cathryne since we never even once had guests come over. Duh! Hideout remember? Uh Adrian how stupid can you be.. I laughed at myself for even thinking about that.. Anyway, if you think the Second floor was so great and luxurious, well you're wrong! The third floor has a jacuzzi in it, a water bed, a mini library (Cathryne's a bookworm), a mini kitchen, a mini bar, and huge speakers surrounding the room, a flat screen on the wall with a microphone on the side (can you guess whats that for? Well I for one have a really good voice ya know!) *wink wink* and a pole on the mini stage on the side. ;)

Cathryne was laying down on the water bed, stargazing.. I sat by her side and pulled her into a hug.. We just laid there and watched the stars.. Until I broke the comfortable silence.. _"Angel, I think I might be falling inlove.."_ For a moment she just stared at me like she was afraid.. Her aura is all over the place, like she was happy and sad and confused and many things.. I was staring at her aura when she said _"With who?"_ I said _"With Rosemarie Hathaway.."_ with that her aura was dark and the dream ended. I tried to connect to her again but it's like she formed great big walls to block me. I tried calling her phone but her phone was off. I was worried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**What do you think happened to Cathryne guys? Hmm. I wonder. Well, Keep reading and Review! K? Thanks! ;)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Supposed to

**I don't own VA. Richell Mead does. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cathryne POV<strong>

_"Hideout My Alexandr, See you there"_ I said to him in a sexy yet innocent voice. After I ended the call, I began laughing like crazy. I can't believe I used the tone on Adrian. My friends taught me "how to act seductive" before but I never really used those tips ever. Just now. Why? Because I want to experience my first real kiss, even just in a dream. Pathetic? I know.

**~flashback~**

My friends. Maya, Krista, Lauren, Elle, and Ashley decided to sleep over in my apartment after our usual friday night out. I knew it was a bad idea as soon as they bombarded me with questions._ "Who are they? And how come we don't know that such persons existed in your life?"_ Maya asked. I sighed. I know they wouldn't drop the conversation easily and I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. So I'l just answer their questions til they shut up._ "Because they are my ex boyfriends, and they are past"_ i said in a matter of factly tone_."Wait.. What? You mean those hot guys are all your exes?"_ Krista asked. _"Yes, they are. And they're just my friends now. K?_" _"Sooo.. How are they in you know. Um"_ Elle asked. And I looked at her obviously confused. _"She wants to know how are they in bed"_ said Lauren, then Elle raised her eyebrow and Lauren sighed._ "Also, she wants to know if who's the most gentle, worst, and who among them has way to much patience since Elle here cannot give them that yet because she's one of those girls._" Lauren said lazily then she rolled her eyes. Great. Just great. Elle blushed, and so did I. That's when they found out that I have no experience what so ever and they laughed at me, then taught me "the tips"

I rolled my eyes while reminiscing..

**THE DREAM**

I was so nervous which is why I decided to just lay in the water bed. Adrian joined me stargazing while hugging me. We lay there in comfortable silence.. I decided I'l be the strong girl that I am and do the first move. When I was about to move so that I could kiss him, he said something.. Then I was lost. What did he say? "Angel I think I might be falling inlove." I just stared at him.. Wha-what? Uhh.. I felt so so lost, and afraid. What if questions are bombarding my brain. First thing I knew I was happy, then sad, then afraid, then deppressed, then I don't know anymore. Like I was in auto-pilot mode, I heard a voice say "With Who?" then he said "With Rosemarie Hathaway" after that I just felt weak, I don't know what to do.. I wanted to cry but i can't show him that. I just smiled at him then left the dream. I blocked him out, and turned off my phone. I just cried that night til it just all crashed on me.. I am alone, weak, unhappy, stuck, tired, and broken hearted.. This can't be happening..

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Ouch much? hahaha! Keep reading and Review guys! K? Thanks! :D<em>**


	4. Chapter 4 Dream Aura Bitchy'ness

**Okay I'm gonna insert the others in the story now. I know you're all bored because all I write about is Cathryne Cathryne Cathryne. Well, she does play a part in this you know. That's why.****

**I don't own VA. Richell Mead does. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I woke up alone in my bed. Again. Uhh. I took a warm bath, dressed, and then walked out the room to find something to eat. i came to the dining room and it was shutting. But one of the waitresses was kind enough to give me a couple of peaches marzipan scones. I ate it and looked for Lissa and the others. I sipped in through the bond and knew they were in a room far from the rooms of the students.. I came there and knocked on the door.

**Christian POV**

Aunt Tasha was teaching me a new offensive magic when someone knocked on the door. It was Rose. _"Sleeping beauty arrives. Welcome."_ I ushered her inside and she sat beside Lissa on the bed._ "Why can't I stick with the consuming spell?"_ I asked my Aunt. _"Because it uses a lot of energy. Plus, it'll likely kill your opponent"_ She answered. _"Why wouldn't I want to kill a strigoi?" "You might not always be fighting one. Or maybe you need information from them. Regardless, you should be prepared either way._" we practiced more until I can do it. _"A distracting spell is almost as useful."_ she said then she focused her eyes, her wrist flicked forward, and a streak of fire snaked past me . It didn't touch me but it was enough for me to feel the heat. I tried it but wasn't able to do it perfectly when Aunt Tasha was about to go. _"It has uses Christian"_ Aunt said._ "It could be really useful if you're fighting with a guardian"_ Rose said excitedly. _"Exactly. You and I have to go Strigoi hunting someday"_ Aunt Tasha said to Rose. _"I don't think so"_ Rose said rudely. I was shocked with her attitude. She was being a bitch to my Aunt. We went outside when Rose and Lissa were talking. _"Look, I'm just grumpy, okay? Didn't get much sleep. Besides, I'm not like you. I don't have to be polite all the time."_ Rose said to Lissa. I wanted to snap at her so bad. She's acting very bitchy and uh! I can't take it anymore. I'm glad Mason approached us.

**Lissa POV**

I'm shocked. What is happening to Rose? First Tasha. Now me. Uhh! I was so caught up on my thoughts when I heard Mason ask Rose._ "Is it true you were hanging out with Adrian Ivashkov?"_ Wow. _"I heard you guys got drunk last night._" I was so shocked. _"You did? He got a bad reputation Rose."_ I said. _"Yeah. He goes through a lot of girls."_ Christian said.

**Rose POV **

The day ended. Finally. I sighed. Me and Mason kissed and I don't know if we're together now or what. I slept that night and dreamed about Adrian Ivashkov. I stood with him on the porch again, only it was summer. Adrian leaned against the porch's railing, glanced over, and did a double take when he saw me. _"Oh. Didn't expect to see you here." He smiled. "I was right. You are devastating when you're cleaned up."_ I looked at him, studying the way the sun shone off his brown hair. here, in full daylight, I could see that his eyes were indeed green, a deep emerald green. Something startling suddenly occurred to me. "Doesn't all this sun bother you?" He gave a lazy shrug. _"Nah. It's my dream." "No, It's my dream." "Are you sure?"_ His smile returned. I felt confused. _"I dont know."_ He chuckled, but a moment later, his laughter faded. He looked serious. For the first time since I met him. "Why do you have so much darkness around you?" I frowned. _"What?"_

**Adrian POV**

I studied her aura._ "You're sorrounded in blackness. I've never seen anyone like you. Shadows everywhere. I never would have guessed it. Even while you're standing there, the shadows keep growing."_ Then she said, "I'm shadow-kissed. I died once and I came back" I smiled wondering.. "Interesting" Then I woke up. I spent the whole day drinking because the auras are bothering me. So many auras.. There have been another Strigoi attack. I decided to go out when I saw the auras are laying low. When I was walking I heard someone talking..

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Who do you think Adrian heard? Haha. Review K? Thanks :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Bonded

**I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

_"What happens between her and me is none of your business."_ the man said. _"Well, i'm sure you guys will be happy together. She's just your type too, I know how much you like women who aren't your own age. I mean, she's what, six years older than you? Seven? And I'm Seven years younger than you."_ Wow. Rose is having an affair with her mentor. Hot. _"Little damphir"_ I said. I grinned att her and gave her mentor a nod of acknowledgement. I held my hands up in a casual gesture._ "I don't want to interrupt or anything. Just wanted to talk to you when you have time."_ She came to me and put her arm on mine._ "Ive got time now"_ She said to me. _"See you later, Guardian Belikov"_ She said to him. Then we left. _"Not into older guys huh?"_ I asked. I was inviting her to come with me when her friends came. She invited her friends to come with us. I lead them to the Spa area of the resort. I left them to go grab a drink.

**Lissa POV **

We were in the Spa area of the resort. Me and my friends were talking about the meeting when two guys were fighting then Rose and Mason got into it. Mason came back and told us about the encounter. I came to look for Rose when I saw her sitting beside Adrian Ivashkov. _"How did you find her?"_ Adrian asked me._ "I um. Checked all the rooms."_ I said. _"Oh. I thought you might have used your bond."_ He said. I was shocked. How did he know that? I told him that the bond only works one way. then he asked me about my element, I was embarrassed. We talked about it then when he reached out to pat my shoulder. I felt it. I was so happy.. Me and Adrian just stared at eachother when Rose spoke. _"We need to have a chat someday"_ Adrian said and i agreed. _"Hey. You have a boyfriend and there he is."_ Rose said. I sprang up when I saw Christian. I was a little bit guilty because i was too near to Adrian but it was ok. We left then.

**Rose POV**

Adrian sent me a box with 30 different kinds of perfume inside. Why am I not surprised? I took one from then and decided to return the others. I got the directions to where Adrians room was. The Ivashkovs have their own wing in the Ski Lodge. Again, why am I not surprised? I walked to his front door but before I was able to knock the door opened and Adrian stood before me. Looking shocked as I am._ "Little damphir, didn't expect to see you here.."_ he said. I gave him the box back and he asked if I didnt like any. I told him to not send me anymore when suddenly a voice behind him asked,_ "Rose is that you?"_ It was Lissa. Shocked as I was, I asked. _"What are you doing here?" "what are you doing here?"_ She said. _"Ladies ladies, no need to fight over me"_ Adrian said._ "We're not. I just want to know whats going on here." "Me too"_ Someone said behind me. Who happened to be Dimitri. they argued then Adrian said. _"You ladies should probably go. He's right. I am a bad influence"_ We left then Dimitri asked me to remain. He confronted me about Adrian and I said, "What happens between him and me is none of your business." using the same tone he used on me. Then he told me about the Strigoi in Spokane. I left him when Tasha came to us. I decided to go to Mason. When we were making out, I told him about Spokane. Mason got angry when I didn't want to make out anymore. He said I was being hot and cold with him. I felt guilty because it was true.. I was being hot and cold on him.. One day I am flirting with him then another I totally ignored him. I'm so messed up. Uhhh.. I sighed.

**Lissa POV**

I slammed the door behind me. Rose asked me what was wrong and I said it was Christian.. she asked why, I told him he knew about me being in Adrians room. I can't believe Christian would think I'l be with Adrian! As if. Uhh. It's cute that he is jealous and all, but seriously? Doesn't he trust me? I sighed.. Me and Rose talked and I invited her to come with me to Priscilla Voda's banquet. I was suppossed to go with Christian.. But since he's being an ass I decided I'l go with Rose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Okay! What you think guys? Please review. Thanks. :)<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Spokane

**Hey guys! I'm suppossed to be getting ready by now, because me and my highschool classmates are going swimming, but I decided to write another chapter instead of getting ready. Better late than never right? I mean I know they'll wait for me anyway. Haha! I'm so mean, but you know you love me :D**

**I don't own VA, Richell Mead does. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Uhh. I'm going to Priscilla Voda's banquet. Yay! I'm so excited.. Not! *Sigh..* We're sitted in a table with a bunch of ignorant royals. They are all busy pretending I'm not existing, and honestly I'm happy to be ignored. I stood up, Lissa can handle herself. She's doing great actually.. So I decided to walk around, when Adrian Ivashkov saw me. We we're talking when my mother, Janine Hathaway came and dragged me outside. It was embarassing! My gosh. So when she left I decided to get some air. I came to the rooftop. It was a very nice sight actually.. Then Dimitri came to sit beside me..

**Dimitri POV**

_"My life is a disaster"_ She said.. I looked at her pretty face.. _"It's not a disaster."_ I replied._ "Did you follow me from the party?" "Yes." "So you saw the illustrious Janine cause a commotion by dragging me out?"_ She asked._ "It wasn't a commotion. Hardly anyone noticed. I saw because I was watching you."_ We sat there looking at the sun in a comfortable silence when she said.. _"You should take it._" I flinched. _"What?" "Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance." "I never expected you say anything like that.."_ I told her._ "No matter how I feel about us.. i want you to be happy.."_ When she said that, my chest hurt.. I hugged him.. _"Ohh Roza.."_ then she stood up.

**Rose POV**

_"Where are you going?"_ He asked. _"To break someones heart."_ I walked to Mason's room. I had to be fair with him.. When his roomate told me he left my heart started beating.. Ohh no. He came to Spokane with Eddie and Mia. Shit. I ran to Christian's room. They used compulsion on the guardians to let them out. So I asked Christian to do the same.. But it so happened he is very weak on compulsion. Great. We were able to reach the mall in Spokane. Mason, Mia, and Eddie saw us. When we were about to go back we were caught by the humans who were working for the Strigoi. Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review. K? Thanks. I gotta go take a bath. Hahaha! :D<strong>_


End file.
